


The First Time, Times Three

by RobotVoice



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Kendy, Multi, NSFW, OT3, Romance, Sendy, Ship, Smut, Tendy, lemon(s), technically a three way, three person relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotVoice/pseuds/RobotVoice
Summary: The awkward and confusing experience of a first time, combined with the sexual tension of three supercharged Lakewood teens. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here for the smut, imma let you know that doesn’t start till at least the next chapter. If you’re here for some Dendy/K.O/T.K.O three-way fluff then you’ve come to the right place!  
> Enjoy and lemme know what you think, since this is my first public fic ^^

T.K.O sat unmoving, glaring at the small mirror he held in his hand, as he had for the past half hour. His self-staring contest was soon spotted by Dendy, his short, green kappa girlfriend. She gave him a questioning look as she internally debated wether or not to interrupt him. She’d seen T.K.O do many things that surprised and alarmed her, but this was.... just plain freaky. Her curiosity and concern for her boyfriend outweighing her fear of unsettling him, she slowly approached the boy.  
“TKO?” She asked  
“Dendy.” He replied without breaking eye contact with himself.  
“May I ask what you are hoping to accomplish by starring at your reflection like so?” T.K.O shrugged.  
“Mom says facing your fears can make you stronger. And since I’m the scariest thing I can think of, guess I should face myself.” Dendy thought for a moment.  
“Rudimentary logic, however one may argue there is a sense of symbolism in this activity. Would you like me to leave you to it?” T.K.O sighed, laying the mirror down on its face.  
“Nah, actually I’m getting pretty bored.” He slumped in his seat and looked up at Dendy, his purple eyes resting below a hood of dark mascara, his naturally dark eyelashes adding to the shadowy effect. Though she loved K.O and T.K.O equally, she had to admit, T.K.O possessed an incomparable beauty; one that could only be noticed by a very brave observer who was willing to venture near the turbonic teen. Dendy, being one of those individuals, had the privilege of admiring her boyfriend’s incredible good looks whenever she wished. She sat down in the desk directly behind him, resting her arms on its cold surface.  
“So, has your day outside been well?” T.K.O shrugged.  
“Ehh.” He grunted. Though most may question his apathetic reply, Dendy recognized it as a positive response. Or, at the very least, it was not a negative one.  
Not long after K.O and T.K.O had made an agreement to be civil, and became close friends, they had worked out a turn system for who got to pilot the body. The matter of their relationship however, was not as simple. Because both K.O and T.K.O had strong feelings for Dendy, and she herself had begun to share those feelings as she interacted with both sides, somehow they had come to the conclusion that the three of them could try to work it out together. The resolution was simple: K.O and T.K.O would continue their regular turn system, each dating Dendy during their turn, a system which Dendy herself had helped in solidifying. Only she knew which “K.O” would be released each day, in fact she had mapped out the entire turn system on her Hack Pack calendar for the next three years, and knew exactly what to expect.  
Though having two boyfriends was never something she had planned for, she had to admit, there was something extremely enjoyable about it.  
“Finally!” T.K.O exclaimed as the last bell of the day rung, releasing the Lakewood high school kids from the shackles of their daily routine. He turned to Dendy, giving her a sharp-toothed smile.  
“Fort?” He asked. Dendy nodded with a grin.  
“Fort!” She echoed. T.K.O kicked the classroom window open and knelt for Dendy to hop on to his back. Gripping her knees securely around his waist, he leaped out the open window, flying fast through the sky in a streak of purple lightning towards the edge of the junkyard. Hidden between a heap of discarded metal, and the vast jungle beyond the junkyard, a crevice with an almost unnoticeable door awaited them. As they arrived, the two placed their hands on its worn and dusty surface, which glowed and promptly opened in response. The two teens slid through the tunnel, entering the secret underground fort. The three of them (K.O, T.K.O, and Dendy) had built it together before the relationship had even began as a place to just relax and be themselves together. They didn’t have many friends before, but since word had gotten out that a human was in a relationship with a kappa, the rumors and whispers started, and once they realized a third party had been added to the inter species relationship, such gossip had increased, and the school environment became even more unbearable. But here they could relax, trade POW cards, play video games, or just be a couple in peace.  
T.K.O reached into the mini fridge and retrieved two large slices of cake for himself and Dendy, as she plopped down on her teal beanbag between K.O’s red one and T.K.O’s purple one. T.K.O handed Dendy her slice before eating his in one massive bite, licking the rich chocolate frosting from his lips as he picked up the remote to the large flatscreen tv, tuning it on to his and Dendy’s mutual favorite show. Unlike T.K.O, Dendy took her time with her slice. K.O had baked it himself, and every bite was silky chocolate bliss for her to savor. She had nearly reached the frosting coated end of the slice when she finally sensed a pair of eyes intently watching her. She turned to T.K.O, who’s purple eyes quickly flicked back to the screen. Choosing not to read into it, Dendy resumed enjoying her cake, which led T.K.O to resume starring at her.  
It was fun to watch her eat. Her mouth was so tiny, it was like a little hamster nibbling away at its food. But more than that, it was particularly fun to watch her eat chocolate. She took each bite with purpose and appreciation, rolling it in her mouth, savoring every flavor, slightly puckering her thin, greenish lips before swallowing and beginning the whole process again. T.K.O bit the inside of his cheek absentmindedly as he watched intently. If he really paid attention, she’d sometimes give off a quiet moan. It never lasted long, it was only a typical auditory reaction to a delicious taste, but he liked it none the less.  
Finally Dendy finished her slice and placed her plate on the coffee table before fully relaxing into her beanbag with a content and satisfied look. T.K.O noticed a tiny spot of frosting left on the corner of her mouth. Without thinking, he reached towards her face, holding her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Dendy looked at him with surprise and confusion.  
“T.K.O? What’re you-“ She froze mid sentence as T.K.O’s mouth came in contact with hers. His tongue dabbed at the chocolate spot before his smooth dry lips wiped away the trace. Dendy shivered slightly, not only from the surprise, but the pure, raw eroticism of T.K.O at that very moment. His dark eyes met with hers, his impossibly strong hands suddenly so gentle as they cupped her face. For a moment, the two were still as stone, both of their hearts pounding in rhythm. Then, T.K.O flinched ever so slightly.  
“T.K.O! What in the world are you doing!?” A very distinct voice within him screamed.  
“K.O...” T.K.O muttered through clenched teeth.  
“Huh?” Dendy asked. T.K.O shook his head.  
“Sorry, it’s nothing.” He muttered as he removed his hand, sitting back in his beanbag. Dendy looked at him quizzically. Her heart dropped in her chest as about a million questions wizzed through her head.  
“Did... I do something wrong?” She asked slowly.  
“No! No, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just...” T.K.O grimaced, trying to find some way he could possibly explain this to her. K.O and T.K.O were still quite undecided about how to express their affections for Dendy, physically. Both had kissed her, but beyond that their affections were entirely chaste. But deep down, both boys knew they wanted to take it to the next level, but how could that possibly work? Besides the fact that neither of them had even asked her, they both had very different hopes for the outcome, not to mention they had no idea how to decide who would go first. They’d talked about doing it as S.K.O, but the chance they’d become unsynchronized and mess up was too big a risk. And even if they DID work out a solution, how do you even ask someone for that? Would it freak her out? Would she even want to? As if your first time wasn’t complicated and stressful enough, this just seemed impossible.  
T.K.O took a deep breath, searching his heart for the words.  
“Dendy, I... I can’t speak for K.O, but when I’m around you, I feel like... like I belong somewhere. Like I’m a real, whole person, and not just the bad half of another person. And when I look at you, I don’t feel angry at all, and my brain goes all fuzzy, and all I can think about is how smart, and pretty, and wonderful you are, and how badly I want to-“  
“Don’t say it! Don’t you dare say it T.K.O!” K.O screamed into T.K.O’s ear. T.K.O hesitated, looking into Dendy’s wide, sparkling eyes, her face pink with blush.  
“I can’t help it! You know I can’t, please, this is the perfect moment, let me have this!” T.K.O thought desperately.  
“Well... okay. But I want in on this too!” K.O replied. T.K.O felt K.O’s presence enter their shared body as he plugged into the S.K.O machine. T.K.O quickly but begrudgingly complied, also hooking himself up to the machine. Dendy gasped as T.K.O suddenly became engulfed in light, leaving behind the blue-banded blend of both her boyfriends. As golden eyes met green, they shared a moment of still silence. They’d told her about S.K.O, but she’d never before seen him, knowing he was only for absolutely necessary situations that called for both K.O’s.  
“S.K.O?” Dendy asked. S.K.O nodded, suddenly looking very nervous.  
“Yeah, um, we- I’m sorry we’ve been acting so weird it’s just that... well, we never ever dreamed of meeting someone so incredible as you, who really accepts and loves us both, even though it’s super weird and complicated. And you really are so incredible, and brilliant, and... beautiful.” He said, the two K.O’s fumbling through their sentence, trying their best to ignore how unbelievably nervous they both were. But Dendy’s face made their hearts melt instantly. Her eyes here shining, her radiant smile as beautiful and blinding as The Sun.  
“Oh my... I don’t know what to say.” She said. S.K.O stepped forward cautiously.  
“Well, what we- I’m trying to say is...” he reached out for her hand. “I love you Dendy.” Fighting back tears, Dendy took his hand.  
“I love you too. Both of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the smut starts here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so here's the smut everybody!  
> Just a heads up, I first started writing with a shifting perspective between Dendy and SKO, but after a while I couldn't keep up and just blended the perspectives, so don't get confuzzled <3

*Inside K.O’s mind*

“I love you Dendy.” The two K.O’s said in unison. Dendy’s eyes went glassy with joy as she took their hand.   
“I love you too. Both of you.” The K.O’s felt their heart in their throat at this. K.O glanced at T.K.O. He looked happier than he’d ever been. Not just the triumphant kind of happy he looked when he smashed a bad guy, but the real kind of happy. He wished he could’ve taken a picture of this moment, since he was sure it’d be a rare occurrence. Confirming that assessment, his look of joy turned to one of determination as he shifted and leaned forward. Before K.O knew what happened, S.K.O’s lips had met Dendy’s and the two melted into a deep and gentle kiss. K.O jumped in surprise, realizing his delay had unsynchronized them, and that S.K.O had turned back into T.K.O.   
“Hey! Wait a sec, you can’t do this without me!” He protested.   
“Then look alive, slowpoke!” T.K.O replied, tossing his counterpart the cable. K.O quickly plugged himself back in before Dendy could notice. 

*Dendy’s POV* 

Dendy’s heart thudded in her chest as the golden-eyed boy leaned forward. Instinctively, she stood on her toes to meet his lips. She’d kissed both K.O and T.K.O before, but S.K.O truly combined the best of both boys. His lips were as soft as K.O’s, but as hot as T.K.O’s. It was even more perfect than she’d imagined it would be. She felt his strong, gentle arms wrap around her smallish body, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The heat pooling in her chest grew, and her arms wrapped around her boyfriends’ shoulders, her right hand running through his thick, silky hair, her blunt kappa-claws gently scraping along his scalp. This seemed to encourage him further, as a hand left her frame to cup her face, his thumb gently pressing down on her chin, opening her mouth slightly. She shuddered with bliss as she felt the tip of his tongue sweep across her mouth, tracing the ridges of her teeth before retreating back to his mouth. They’d kissed several times before, but rarely with tongue. She felt as if she’d been missing out. Returning the favor, she opened her small mouth and gently bit down on his bottom lip. A low rumble emitted from S.K.O’s throat, fondly reminding her of T.K.O. He gripped her tighter, returning the bite slightly harder against her bottom, lakefoam lip. She felt his rounded front teeth and whimpered in surprise and pleasure at the sensation, grateful his T.K.O fangs were now limited to his canines.   
Dendy gasped in surprise as SKO’s teeth unlatched from her lip, and he suddenly scooped her up, holding her in his strong arms, his golden gaze firmly locked on her, his lopsided grin directed up at her, as he braced her against his chest. For a moment as she looked into SKO’s face, she could see both of her boyfriends in his features. Sure, the three of them shared the same face, but little things here and there were different between them. Right now, she could see KO in SKO’s cute, half grin, but the fang made visible by the smile was definitely TKO’s. This was the first time the three of them had really been together. She felt so complete with the knowledge that everything she adored was right here, proudly holding her in his strong arms that made her feel so incredibly safe.   
Feeling bold, and knowing what she was after, she cupped his face with two hands and leaned down, her lips meeting his chin, she peppered his jawline with kisses till she nipped at his earlobe. The rumble in his throat returned, and she felt his arms shift till a hand reached her butt, giving it a full squeeze. Dendy yelped in surprise, gripping her legs around his middle, she locked her lips on his neck and playfully nipped at him again, this time just next to the jugular. SKO let out a passionate, TKO-growl as he flung the kappa down onto her beanbag, dropping to his hands and knees over her. 

*SKO’s perspective*

SKO stared down at her, breathing heavy with a passion in his eyes and an excited grin across his face. Half of him could barely contain this fire searing through his being, the other wanted nothing more than to just stare at the small, beautiful girl resting between his arms. Though she was positively dwarfish by human standards, to another kappa she was a tower at just 5 feet tall. Being nearly a whole foot taller than her, many didn’t immediately assume they were boyfriend and girlfriend when they went out in public together. But neither KO nor TKO had any shame in this, they thought she was gorgeous, and were proud to be seen with her. And at this moment, that became even more apparent to them.   
Her plump, rounded cheeks and glowed with blush, her blueish green lips parted, releasing her panting breath, her disheveled acorn-colored hair framing her face, it was all too perfect to be true. Gazing into her eyes, he noticed her goggles had become slightly dislodged from her face.  
“Can I… take these off?” He asked, slipping a finger below the stretchy blue band holding them to her head. Dendy’s eyes looked away from his in embarrassment.   
“You may…” she replied. SKO carefully removed the goggles, tossing them aside to the other beanbag before looking back at her. His golden eyes widened. Her rounded almond shaped eyes stared back at him, the rich cyan color like two drops of the endless galaxy, reflected on the surface of the wild and untamed sea. Though her eyes didn’t look nearly as large without the amplification of her goggles, without the barrier of glass and plastic her overall beauty only increased.   
“Um… SKO?” Dendy asked. SKO shook his head.   
“Oh! S-sorry it's just… you’re so-“   
“It is not that, I just thought I should let you know, while I can see without my goggles, my eyesight is far inferior without their assistance.” SKO blinked in slight confusion, his mind too hazy to quite comprehend what she had just said.   
“Well you see, when the kappa made the gradual change from fully aquatic to semi aquatic thousands of years ago, we-“ The beginning of what would definitely be a long winded scientific explanation was suddenly cut off by SKO’s lips. SKO rested on his elbows into the beanbag as Dendy relaxed into the kiss. He ran a hand through her hair, thin, wispy, untangled, perfect for a water creature. The refreshing scent of waterlillies and petrichor filled his already dizzying mind. His hand running through her hair stopped as he felt the top of her scalp. His fingertips traced a small, circular indentation where the hair was even thinner than the rest.   
“Dendy, are you… growing a head pond?” SKO asked. Dendy’s face burned with the blush of embarrassment.   
“Ah! Well, yes, I… am. It will be fully grown by the time I am twenty, but for now…” her words turned to mutters, avoiding eye contact. SKO smiled reassuringly.   
“It’s sexy you know.” He said as he ran his finger along the rim. Dendy’s blush deepened. Only Kappas ever thought of head ponds as sexy. They were a symbol of adulthood and sexual maturity for the Kappa, and very few non-Kappa truly understood that. But hearing him say such a thing without even questioning it made her feel… strangely confident.   
SKO shivered slightly as he felt Dendy place her cool, thin hands against his chest, the tissue-thin fabric of his shirt leaving no mystery to her fingertips. Her hands slowly explored up his chest, texturally admiring his muscular frame before sliding downward. Though he was quite fit, most of his physical work involved his arms, leaving his stomach somewhat soft, but still clearly muscular. His midriff stiffened slightly as her hands delicately explored him. If her arms had been just a teensy bit longer she may have reached the area she was so curious about. Instead, she curled her fingers beneath the fabric of his shirt, slowly sliding her hands back up, taking the cloth with her.   
“Oh my cob, she’s taking our shirt off! TKO, this is for real, this is really happening!” KO thought in half panic, half excitement.   
“Thanks for the news bulletin.” TKO replied. “Look, can you please just be cool for once in your life? I’ve been waiting for this for a really long time, and if you screw this up for me-“   
“I’m not gonna screw this up! Watch!”   
SKO sat up, halting Dendy’s fondling as he hurriedly pulled off his shirt. He breathed heavily, a wild look of excitement and anticipation across his face. Dendy looked up at him in silent surprise for a moment before his smile dropped and was replaced by a look of humiliation.   
“See! Look what you’ve done, you’ve freaked her out!” TKO screamed internally. He raised his fist top pop KO one before he was halted by Dendy’s change in expression.

 

Dendy’s nervousness was suddenly replaced with surprise as SKO suddenly sat up and practically ripped his shirt off, tossing it aside as he looked down at her, his eyes riotous and filled with exhilaration. His unexpected action and expression captivated her for a moment as she was filled with a deep feeling of adoration and attraction towards him. She smiled adoringly before sitting up, propping herself up on one arm, and placing the other on his rib area, right between his pecs and his belly. She heard his breathing hitch and realized her hand must’ve been freezing against his burning, tanned skin. She glanced up at him, his eyes closed and his head leaning slightly back, reveling in the temperature difference. She smiled in satisfaction, and leaned closer to kiss his sternum, placing her other hand on the adjacent side of his body. She kissed down his chest, towards his belly, stopping at his bellybutton. Being an egg-born creature, she had no bellybutton of her own, and had always been slightly fascinated by these round little scars that each human had. He was an “innie” as she had learned, which meant he had a slight fold of skin just above the puckered scar, which she knew many humans got pierced, a thing they seemed to love doing to themselves. She leaned in and gently nipped at the fold, eliciting a yelp and laugh from SKO.  
“Hey! Don’t, that’s ticklish!” He laughed, grabbing the area defensively and promptly sitting down before her. She laughed, recognizing KO’s chime in his voice, and mentally acknowledging that TKO would never admit to being ticklish. She wriggled her feet from underneath him and hooked her legs around his middle, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply. For a moment they just kissed, her hands delicately feeling the warm skin of his back. She felt his hands on her own back, starting at the lower region and slowly moving up to her shoulders. She breathed in deeply as his hands slowly moved down her shoulders to her breasts. For a moment he simply held his hands there hesitantly before she pressed into them encouragingly. She felt his lips smile slightly against her own as she did, his hands now free to squeeze. He gave them two gentle grips through her yellow wetsuit before one hand returned to her back to hold her steady as the other turned, getting a better grip as he massaged the soft lump with his palm. Dendy was surprised at how nice it felt, since she’d never felt such a sensation when she touched them herself. It was a deep, wild sort of sensation, which she could only describe as pleasure. As she grew used to the feeling, the pleasure quickly subsided, and she began to want for more. She reached up and pinched the zipper handle at her throat, the sharp buzzing sound of the collar un-zipping interrupting SKO’s fondling as he parted their lips, his eyes locking on her garment as it began to divide before him.   
Dendy smiled coyly, halting her un-zipping process as she gazed at his expectant face. He looked up at her in confusion, and his eyes widened slightly as she nodded, gesturing for him to complete the job. His fingers gripped the zipper, pulling it down to reveal her thin, white tank top below. He saw her hardened nipples standing out through the thin fabric, betraying the fact that she wore no bra. She had no need to, her breasts were small enough, and her suit tight enough around her that she had no need. She shrugged and wiggled her shoulders to shake the waterproof fabric from her, allowing SKO to help her pull her arms from the tight sleeves, the top half peeling off like a second skin, the bottom half remaining like a pair of pants. When it was off her upper body, she shivered slightly.   
“Are you uncomfortable?” He asked, the KO in him worried that he’d been rushing it, though it was her who invited him to remove the garment. She shook her head.   
“I’m fine. My suit is insulating, and it is colder in here than I expected. I’ll be fine in a moment, the kappa are poikilothermic.” SKO didn’t bother to ask what ‘poikilothermic’ meant, knowing it would result in a full-on biology lecture that would all but toss the mood out the window. Instead he smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms around her body with a lustful but loving smile.   
“No problem, I’ll warm you up.” He said in a sweet, low grumble that brought TKO to her mind. She smiled, happily returning the embrace, and sinking into his lips once again. As they kissed, she pressed her chest against his, feeling his warmth envelop her, her poikilothermic skin quickly adjusting to his heat, and returning the sweet blue blush to her chartreuse cheeks. She felt his hand resume it’s position on her breast, this time it felt even better without the thick yellow fabric between her and his palm. She moaned slightly into his mouth as his hand worked tenderly on her chest. 

 

Her breast was a perfect handful in his grasp, not too small and not too large either, just the right size for him, for her. He could feel her nipple begin to soften under his warmth. He parted their lips and moved to her neck, giving it a tender kiss which quickly grew passionate. He heard a sweet, euphoric moan resonate from her throat and gently nipped at the area, coaxing the sound out louder. As his teeth bit down and gently scraped across her velvety green skin, he felt her nipple slowly re-harden. He grinned against her skin and gently moved his hands downward, searching for the hem of her shirt. He felt Dendy’s hands reach down to assist him, wiggling her little fingers beneath the belt line of her half-removed suit, and hooking the fabric between her finger and thumb. SKO leaned back from her neck, his eyes locking on her hands as they slowly rolled the white cloth up, revealing her abdomen, then her lower chest, and finally revealing her round breasts before tossing the garment away.   
For a moment, all he could do was stare. Dendy had often remarked that her breasts were small, (occasionally whilst attempting to explain that the kappa are the only mammals that lay eggs, next to the platypus, an animal practically considered sacred to the kappa) but at that moment he could only think how perfect they were. Each one was sort of shaped like a raindrop, round at the bottom and narrower at the top, melding into her delicately defined pectoral muscles. They were each adorned with a little nipple only slightly larger in diameter than a quarter, and in a dark, almost forest green that stood out from her chartreuse skin. If the bundle of nerves between his thighs wasn't already beginning to ache, it was now throbbing with anticipation. He felt the heat rise through his body as a million different instincts ran through his mind.  
“Um, can I… can I?” he stuttered awkwardly, glancing from her breasts to her face, as if searching for some kind of instruction. Dendy chuckled a little, pleased that she’d elicited such a reaction, and reached for his hand. She placed it on the opposite breast he’d previously been fondling, and the familiar motion automatically returned. SKO reveled in the feeling of her softness beneath his fingers. While her regular skin was already velvety soft, the dark skin of her nipple was practically living satin. Though he was happy to simply fondle the beautiful flesh, a sudden pull took over his hazy mind, and he leaned in, his lips meeting the teet and quickly parting to take it into his mouth. Dendy cried out in both surprise and pleasure at the sensation. His tongue swirled around the little knob before his teeth parted, lips gripped, and he began to suck gently. Dendy moaned deeply, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and gripping his hair with the other. This encouraged him greatly, as he wrapped his strong arms around her body and gripped her hard, giving the breast a gentle nip before moving to the other. Once he’d satisfied his desire for her breasts, he lifted his head to look at her face.   
Her cheeks were practically the color of the sea, her burning blush taking over her features. Her thin lips were slightly swollen from kissing and the flush of blood in her face, and her eyes were relaxed and half-lidded. She looked so beautiful and happy, he felt his heart thud with joy in his chest. He could’ve just held her like that forever, if the sensation in his pants wasn’t becoming so unbearable that the desire to remove his shorts quickly became a need.   
“I need to - it’s getting uncomfortable, I -” he stumbled over his words, looking down at his belt and fumbling with it clumsily.   
“Yeah..” Dendy breathed, reaching down to help him loosen the tight fabric. One well-placed tug released the slip-buckle, and SKO was finally free to pull the strap free. Before he could begin with the button, Dendy reached forward and plucked it loose, popping the garment open. Normally he would’ve teased her eagerness, but the immense feeling of relief at his partial freedom was too blissful to think of anything else. He quickly stood up and wrestled the tough fabric off his hips, down his thighs, and finally kicked them to the side. He looked down at Dendy, lying between his legs, her relaxed eyes focused on his navy boxer shorts. She then shifted, looking up at him as she lifted her hips, biting her bottom lip. His heart pounded with excitement as he took her non-verbal invitation, dropping to his knees and gripping the yellow suit at the bunched-up top around her waist. He pulled and shifted the tight fabric down her thighs, calves, and finally ripping the whole wetsuit from her. His eyes swept over her almost naked body, covered only with a simple black pair of underpants and white socks. As his eyes returned to her face, she smiled widely, opening and reaching out her arms towards him. He smiled in return, crawling over her and kissing her madly, her arms wrapping tightly around his body. As they kissed, he lowered his body over her, feeling the full skin-on-skin contact for the first time. He felt his sex throb beneath the deep blue cloth, as they rubbed against eachother through the two fabrics. Their kissing and shifting quickly turned to grinding, Dendy opening her legs to feel him more. SKO began to feel a dampness in the area, further spurring him on.   
“Dendy…” He groaned passionately. Dendy moaned in reply, filled with the same anticipation as he was. He felt her hands reach down and rub his clothed erection, eliciting yet another moan. Unable to hold back any longer, he reached down and yanked the fabric from him, letting his erection free. Following his example, Dendy wriggled out of her panties, pulling them off faster than she ever had. The teens took a moment to witness eachother’s full nakedness. SKO looked up and down her wetted sex, which matched the same darkness as her nipples the further down he looked, till it reached the actual skin of her inner vulva, which matched the same delicate light color as her mouth. She had a patch of thin hair in the area, the same acorn color as her scalp, though even whispier and softer above her sex.   
Dendy’s eyes scanned his penis, from the balls to the tip. His tanned skin contrasted her own greeness, with the balls and base betraying an almost brown color, fading into a sweet pink towards the tip. She’d watched some human porn before, and was slightly relieved to find that he was a good size, but not quite as unbelievably large as those men in the erotic videos. She’d secretly been quite afraid that he’d be too large for her, since humans were much bigger than kappa as it was, but SKO’s penis was just about the size of what would be called large for a kappa. She spotted a little bead of wetness at the tip, a clear drop of precum, waiting to help lubricate her. She reached down and touched the tip, causing the whole thing to twitch a little, and SKO to suck in a sharp breath through his teeth. She giggled a little at his reaction, and touched him again, sweeping her fingertips across the silky skin of his head. She fondled the lump, giving it a gentle squeeze, curious at the spongy texture of the flesh. SKO rolled his head back, letting her feel him as she wished, suppressing his desire to just take her right then and there. After a moment, Dendy sat up. SKO watched as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, and began gently pumping up and down his length. The sensation was shockingly pleasurable, and SKO was helpless to hold back a guttural moan. Dendy smiled, changing speeds as she worked, fondling his testacles with her other hand. SKO closed his eyes, savoring the sensation before a sudden sensation of heat and wetness elicited another moan, as he looked down to see Dendy, delicately lapping at the tip with her tongue. The compulsion to thrust was unbearable, but he knew it’d only end badly for both of them. He breathed hard, feeling her tongue sweep past all the most sensitive areas, swirling around the head and down the seam, rubbing against his throbbing veins and driving him wild. He began to grow unsteady from the feeling, bracing himself on her shoulder with one hand, and gently grabbing her hair with the other. He tried his hardest not to put his full weight on her, or to grab her head too hard, but after a moment of her incredibly skilled tongue he could hold back no more. 

SKO reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from his dick, and crouching down low to kiss her. She was stiff with surprise and confusion for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. But just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended, SKO pulling away from her face and kissing down her body. Dendy watched him kiss each of her breasts, kiss a line down her buttonless belly, until he reached the silky patch of hair just above her most sensitive area. He looked up at her coyly as he nuzzled the silky patch with his chin before moving down to kiss the inner tops of her thighs. She could feel the heat of his breath and the tingle his lips left in their wake, and realizing where he was leading, she covered her mouth with the back of her hand and watched, her heart beating hard in anticipation. When he finally reached the sweet area, he kissed it, watching her reactions as she flinched slightly at the sudden sensation. He kissed it again, opening his lips to swipe the already slick area with his wet inner lips. He then parted his teeth and swept the area with his tongue, and Dendy was helpless to cry out in pleasure.   
The sensation was slippery, and his mouth somehow felt slightly cooler than the temperature of her vulva, but it was the most stimulation she’d experienced. Self-pleasure was always nice, but this, this was entirely new. Her legs opened wider as his tongue pressed harder against her, rubbing up and down before sliding down and plunging into her. She moaned again, louder and breathier this time, reaching down and grasping his thick, dark hair. He pumped his tongue in and out a few times before parting entirely, causing her to shudder with the sudden lack of sensation. She opened her eyes to see his poised above her, wiping his mouth and staring her down with a lustfully captivating gaze. He gave his lips a once-over with his tongue before crawling over her, positioning himself where he longed to be.   
For a moment, his confidence and assurance faltered for a moment, glancing down at her and himself.   
“We uh, we need…” He muttered, suddenly feeling quite foolish that he hadn’t come prepared with protection.   
“Oh! That is no problem SKO, for I am always prepared.” She shifted onto her stomach, reaching over the edge of the beanbag for her Hack Sack. SKO shook his head in confusion.   
“You have condoms?” He asked. Dendy opened her pack and began typing on a projected screen.   
“No, but I can simulate a substitute that shall prove to be more than adequate!” She replied cheerfully. She turned her pack to face SKO, eliciting a look of nervousness across his face. A beam of light pointed at his penis, right at the little hole in the tip before spreading in a circular pattern, stretching down till his whole member was encompassed in a gentle blue glow. The beam switched off, and Dendy set her pack aside.   
“There we go! That should filter any and all sperm that you may release, guaranteed to prevent impregnation.” She tapped the tip with a look of pride and satisfaction. SKO stared at his penis, wrapped in a strange, sourceless light. He grasped it gently, feeling nothing between the skin of his fingers and the skin beneath the wrapping of light.   
“Are you sure?” He asked skeptically.   
“Positive. If you wish, I can also program it to change temperature or vibrate!” SKO’s eyes widened as he shook his head.  
“No! No, no thank you, this is… this is fine.” He said hesitantly, still not entirely convinced this light-condom would work. He looked down at it again, and wiggled his hips, making his penis swing and bob up and down.   
“Hey look at that! Lightsaber dick!” He laughed, making the lightsaber noises as it swung. Dendy pouted.  
“I’m pleased you’re finding some humor in this.” She said, rolling her eyes a little, but still feeling an inkling of affection for the boy. SKO laughed, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against her almost lack of a nose. Her smile returned, as she slung her arms over his neck, feeling his love in every beat of her heart. As they kissed, they resumed their position lying down on the massive beanbag, SKO poised above her. Their kisses halted, as they felt their sexes brush against eachother. Dendy bit her lip gently, reaching down to hold the tip of his penis between two fingers and point it slightly downward, right at her burning entrance.   
SKO took a breath before pressing his lips tightly together, holding in his breath. His hand crept around Dendy, gripping her shoulder for balance before he leaned in. At first he worried he’d somehow missed the spot, as he merely pressed against warm, wet flesh without entering. Then he felt it. His heart beat hard as her flesh engulfed his own, the heat shooting through him as he pushed in. He exhaled into Dendy’s neck with a lustful groan, wanting nothing more than to thrust his hips forward as hard as he could into her, but held himself back with the tiny once of self restraint he still possessed.  
Dendy’s body shuddered as she felt him enter her. At first there wasn’t much sensation, till she felt a pain suddenly arise within her lower abdomen. She clenched her teeth and gripped her arms around SKO’s back, trying her best not to cry out. She had prepared herself for this initial pain, but it still came as a bit of a shock. She whimpered a little, digging her nails into his flesh and sliding them down his back. SKO seemed to take this as a sign of encouragement, as he suddenly pushed in all the way. At that, Dendy could no longer contain her scream. Her hands gripped his hips, her legs shaking with the surprisingly intense sensation, like a huge thorn in her most delicate area. SKO held still in shock.  
“D-Dendy? Are you okay?” He asked, momentarily forgetting his own pleasure as he observed her pain. Dendy breathed slowly, trying her best to relax her core.  
“I… I am fffine…” she breathed. Her hands released their grip on SKO’s hips, realizing she was pinching him. “It is only a little painful.”   
“P-painful??” SKO asked shakily. Enraptured by his own immeasurable pleasure, he couldn’t possibly imagine this being the tiniest bit painful. The only pain he felt was the strain of stopping himself from thrusting in and out of her as hard as he possibly could, but his protective instincts for her held him back.  
“Sh-should I stop?” He asked, though even the question alone was torture. Dendy’s arms returned to his shoulders.  
“No, not at all! Just, go slow. The pain will not last long.” SKO gulped, shifting his shoulders to release the tension between them.   
“Okay…” he whispered. He pulled back out of Dendy till only the tip remained. Dendy sighed in relief, the pain reducing to nothing, then rebounding in pleasure as he slowly began to push back in. She rolled her head back, a deep throaty moan of pleasure releasing from within her. Now that, SKO recognized, was a sign of encouragement. He slid into her till he could go no further, and rocked his hips against hers, grinding into her tight, soaked depths. Dendy began to gasp and moan louder, feeling him rub up on all her sensitive spots inside. He slowly pulled nearly all the way out and held for a moment before thrusting back in, and then out again. He repeated this slow movement several times before his pace began to hasten. Dendy’s breathing hitched, her whimpers blending into moans as pleasure beat through her with every thrust. SKO listened to each one, gasping in rhythm to her sounds of bliss. This was heaven.  
SKO knelt down lower, dropping his weight onto his elbows so his head rested next to hers. He listened to every gasp and moan with pride and pleasure as his mind began to drift into a haze. Soon only his sensation and instinct existed, and TKO and KO truly melded and disappeared into one singular mind focused on a particular goal: Feel as much as possible, and don’t stop.   
He reached up and gripped her hair with one hand, and her face with the other. He watched her expressions as he continued to pleasure her, gaining nearly as much pleasure from that as he did from his groin area. God she looked so beautiful… and to think he was the cause of her trip to Nirvana brought him even more joy. After a few moments, Dendy’s eyes closed tight and her legs wrapped around his middle. She gripped his body tight, and cried out louder than she had before, her pulse pounding through her skin. SKO felt a sudden splash of wetness around his cock and realized what had happened. A surge of fulfillment and satisfaction swept through his chest. He turned his head to kiss her deeply as the feeling of his own buildup began to grow inside of him.   
SKO dropped his forehead to rest on hers as he quickened his pace, going faster and harder than he had before. He heard the familiar sound of his power sparking up, and felt lightning dance around his body, followed by another cry of pleasure from Dendy. Just as he felt he was about to explode, he suddenly did, his pleasure bursting out from his dick and shooting back through his body. He moaned loudly, engulfed by his own sensations as he gradually got ahold of his own momentum. His moans turned to sighs as the lightning died down and his pace finally slowed to a stop. His eyes opened to whiteness Dendy breathing hard and smiling up at him, her face taken by blush and an expression of pure ecstasy. He broke out in his own grin as his hands released their grip on her head and he began to laugh a little.   
“Are you okay?” He asked in a breathy voice. Dendy nodded, still panting. She reached up and held his face for a moment before sitting up to kiss him gently. SKO carefully slipped out of her and collapsed next to her on the beanbag. The laid still for several minutes before SKO sighed euphorically.   
“That was AMAZING…” He breathed. Dendy rolled on her side to rest her head on his chest.   
“Agreed!” She said. She looked down at his penis, which was gradually de-swelling. A whitish goop was suspended within the force field. She rubbed her legs together, feeling the smooth, slippery texture between them.   
“The filter worked! I should look into marketing this invention. I think it will serve as quite the viable alternative to traditional protection!” SKO glanced down at himself.   
“Hey, you’re right! But uh, how do I, um…” He said, gesturing towards himself.   
“Oh! Of course!” Dendy grabbed her Hack Pac and pressed a few buttons. The field slid down SKO’s penis, effortlessly scraping the sperm along with it, before closing up into a little floating orb. Dendy punched in a few coordinates and the ball of sperm whizzed off before dissipating over the trash can, the little sphere of goop plopping in.   
“Well that certainly is convenient.” SKO said. Dendy tossed her Pac aside once more and snuggled into his arms.   
“Indeed.” She sighed, closing her eyes as she nuzzled her cheek against his warm skin. SKO wrapped his arms around her snugly, pushing her bangs out of the way to kiss her forehead. They lay in comfortable silence for several minutes, enjoying eachother’s warmth.  
“SKO?” Dendy asked.   
“Yes?” He replied.   
“Would you possibly be up for another round soon?” She asked sheepishly. SKO laughed.   
“Of course!” He said. “But not right now. I’ll need at least few minutes.”   
“Indeed, and I am enjoying resting with you.” She said.   
“Dendy?” SKO asked.   
“Yes?”   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Dendy kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, is it hot in here, or is it just me!?
> 
> Lol, there you have it, the trio's very loving first time! I might write more smutty encounters between them, get some Kendy, TKendy, or maybe even some more SKendy! Depends on how horny I continue to get for this ship ;P

**Author's Note:**

> So that was chapter one! If you’re wondering about the S.K.O thing, it’s cuz I call the blue K.O “Synchronized K.O”. Just wanted to clarify since I’ve noticed a lot of people call him “Perfect K.O”, or some such.


End file.
